


Let's Not Pretend

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Gen, Minor Violence, POV Female Character, Past Torture, Revenge, Unhealthy Relationships, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4840157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. It was best to leave it at that; no matter how much she disliked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, " Airachnid/Arcee – courtesy".

**_"When you extinguish my spark, make it hurt. You know I would extend that courtesy to you."_ **

_“I’m not like you.”_

Arcee remembered that exchange, no matter how hard she tried to forget. Airachnid was beyond redemption, and she was unrepentant of the things she had done, in the past and the present. There was no future for the Decepticon femme, but Arcee realized that, if given the chance, she would have killed Airachnid with everything she had, in one fell swoop.

Whenever Arcee fought Airachnid, there was always the beastly vigor that sprang anew in the wellspring of rage within her, determined to snuff out her spark at any cost. She would have given her that courtesy if fate hadn’t intervened, if it hadn’t put Airachnid in stasis and who knows where now.

It was best to leave it at that; no matter how much she disliked it. No matter how much she could deny it, Arcee would have snuffed out Airachnid’s spark, with no hesitation.

Let’s not pretend, I was like her. Arcee thought to herself. She would have extended that courtesy, by any means necessary.


End file.
